


Just an Itch

by ALGrace



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, NSFW, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALGrace/pseuds/ALGrace





	Just an Itch

Jayne lay flat on his back, legs and one arm danglin’ off the bed. His drawers were all tangled up ‘round his ankles. The other hand was holding the back of Kaylee’s head, fingers all wrapped up in her hair and gloves catching on the strands.  
She was goin’ hard to work, runnin her sweet lil mouth all up and down his length. Jayne’s breath was coming fast and he could feel the build. It took all he had not to finish hot and heavy in her mouth right there.  
He moaned and his stomach muscles flexed on their own. Her hand darted up, trailing soft lil fingers down his abs to his hips, sending chills down his legs.  
How Jayne even ended up in this position is nearly a mystery to him.  
Kaylee had been gunnin’ for it for a while, just like he had. Months on end in the black with nothin’ but your own to satisfy got awful dull after a while.  
Nearly eight months out and suddenly Kaylee got this look in her eye as Jayne walked past her one morning after a shower. He had just the towel ‘round his waist, like he usually did, and she never looked him over twice.  
One mornin’, she looked him up and down like she never did before. Sure Jayne was a might proud, he’d worked hard for it, but still surprised.  
Imagine how much more surprised he was when she came clambering down his bunk ladder after dinner that day, slamming and locking the door behind her.  
“Hiya,” she said, climbing onto his lap, letting her legs dangle off the back end of the tiny chair Jayne was sitting in. She nearly knocked Vera to the floor.  
“Kaylee, what gorram business…?” she cut him off, putting her pert mouth over Jayne’s. She draped her arms over his shoulders, and he couldn’t stop his hands from exploring her tiny waist and her tight ass.  
Jayne pulled back.  
“Kaylee,” he warned, fighting against the tightness rapidly growing in his pants.  
“You want it?” she asked, a bit breathless.   
“Yeah.”  
“So do I.”  
Jayne pulled her harder onto his lap and kissed her again, snaking his hands up her shirt to pull off the sorry excuse for a bra. She pulled away to toss her shirt onto the floor and Jayne had one hand clasped over her soft breast, loving the way she moaned into his mouth, and the other holding her ass so he could grind his hips into hers.   
Kaylee quickly pulled Jayne’s shirt off and tossed it to the floor to join hers. Jayne wrapped one arm around her waist and put the other under her thighs, lifting her up as he stood and putting her on his bed, getting on top himself.  
She wrapped her legs around his waist and let her hands explore. Jayne’s skin ached for any touch, he just wanted more.   
“Lay on your back,” she commanded. Jayne obliged eagerly, happy to get anythin’ she was willing to give. She swapped positions with him and undid his belt, the both of them sliding everything off to his ankles.  
And suddenly there he was, her toungin’ and playin’ and suckin’ on him, while he tried to hold on ‘cuz gorram did he not want this to end. She stood and Jayne hungrily watched her slide her pants off over smooth hips. Jayne couldn’t stop the tiny buck of his own hips when her clothes dropped to the floor. He kicked off the rest of his pants and she crawled on top of him, her creamy thighs huggin’ his waist.  
“You wanna, right?” she asked again. Jayne sat up and pulled her mouth to his for a moment, before tuggin’ her knees forward so she slid onto him. Both moaned at the heat, the tightness, the pleasure, before Jayne wrapped one muscled arm around Kaylee and flipped them over again, holding onto her and thrusting forward.  
Her sharp nails dug into Jayne’s back, but that only fueled him. He held her thigh and ass close to him with one arm and the other stayed snaked around her, wanting as much contact with her soft skin as he could get. Her hair smelled like engine grease and her mouth tasted like strawberries.  
Jayne growled into her ear as she moaned and cried out into his. Jayne fought down the heat he could feel building, his thrusts becoming erratic. By the sounds Kaylee was makin’ she was close and he wasn’t gonna spoil her fun just ‘cause he couldn’t hold out.  
Finally, with a choked out gasp, Kaylee arched up off the bunk and her thighs trembled around Jayne’s hips. Nails drew blood across his back and Jayne roared, blowing his load just as he pulled out.  
Jayne didn’t move for a bit, just panting and feeling Kaylee wind down in his arms.  
She looked down.  
“Ya didn’t haf’ta pull out, silly. I’ve got some stuff from Inara.”  
Jayne looked at her for a moment before laughing. “Just gonna haf’ta do it again, won’t we?”  
“I suppose we will,” Kaylee said slyly, sliding out from under him. She tugged her clothes back on while Jayne watched, enjoying the view.  
“Goodnight,” she said, climbing up and out of Jaynes bunk.  
“Oh, uh. G’night!” he called up after her. He sighed and sat back, then looked at his bed.  
There was still a thick, wet stain on his only set of sheets.  
“Oh, gorrammit.”


End file.
